Let me rescue you
by Sifu Sihaya
Summary: Azula se encuentra atormentada por sus demonios en la prisión a la que fue destinada, pero alguien de su pasado intentará por todos los medios rescatarla...


**Disclaimer:** los personajesde Avatar: Last Airbender no me pertenecen son obra de Brian Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino y propiedad de Nickelodeon, los utilizo sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión, tambien utilizo 3 versos de la canción **The ground beneath her feet** del maravilloso grupo irlandes **U2**

* * *

**LET ME RESCUE YOU.**

Eran las 6 de la tarde y la puesta del sol se estaba muy cerca, se podía sentir la caricia de la sal en la brisa marina que rozaba suavemente sus mejillas, se encontraba rodeada de belleza pero la joven princesa no lo notaba, el hermoso jardín, los lirios de fuego, el estanque de agua clara; el señor del fuego no había escatimado en gastos para el alojamiento de su hermana.

Azula se sentó frente al agua a esperar la puesta del sol, en cuanto pasara sus demonios vendrían a atormentarla de nuevo, así eran sus días en aquella bonita prisión sin más compañía que unos guardias que fingían que no existía, tan solo se limitaban a cuidarla y a evitar que se escapase o se hiciera daño.

Cantos de guerra, armaduras y dirigir ejércitos había sido su vida, armar planes y jugar con las vidas de los que estaban debajo de ella, ser un prodigio del fuego control; todo aquello impregnaba su esencia ¿verdad?, era un monstruo aquella persona de su pasado se lo dijo o ¿no?

Ya no podía saberlo con certeza, las ideas iban y venían lo mismo que su lucidez, tan solo aquél rostro de regia belleza seguía fijo en su mente, aquella mirada de inefable ternura, pero ese rostro y esos ojos la lastimaban mucho más que la humillación de haber sido vencida por la campesina, más que el desprecio de su hermano, muchísimo más que la traición del rey fénix.

Una sombra la acechaba entre las columnas del pabellón, una forma encapuchada miraba entristecida como aquella hermosa princesa languidecía y se sumía cada vez más en la locura, temía acercarse no porque pensara que la joven podría lastimarla sino porque temía ver de cerca aquello que había causado… al menos en parte.

La princesa miraba sin ver su reflejo en el agua, ahora su cabello estaba parejo de nuevo y brillaba, su rostro delicado y hermoso estaba un poco consumido y pálido pero no apocaba a su antigua belleza, eran los ojos los que delataban la inestabilidad en ella, esa mirada perdida y ese extraño mutismo; el dialogo silencioso que día a día sostenía en su cabeza podía seguirse mirando con intensidad sus ojos.

Por fin se decidió, no se acobardaría, no después de tanto tiempo de abandono, no podía marcharse sin intentar al menos sostener un dialogo con su pequeña niña; la princesa Ursa se quitó la capucha, dejó de acechar en las sombras y se acerco a Azula.

-Hola _Zuli-_ comenzó dubitativamente la madre de la princesa llamándola por su apodo cariñoso

Al principio ella no contestó y Ursa llegó a temer que nunca lo haría cuando de pronto una voz rasposa salió de la garganta de su hija

-Vaya así que esta vez has venido antes- una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro – no has esperado a que el sol se vaya para atormentarme

No supo que contestar aquella respuesta no tenía ningún sentido y sin embargo Azula siguió en su monólogo ignorante de que no era el demonio de bello rostro y de ojos tristes si no su madre la que se hallaba ante ella.

-Zuzu, Zuko ¿Qué tiene de especial? –Yo nací con suerte, nací para brillar, me nombraron como el gran señor del fuego Azulon, -Veo que te quedas callada como siempre Madre ¿Qué puedes decir?

-Azula yo…

-lo se Madre lo sé, me lo has dicho tantas veces que se me ha grabado a fuego en el alma, Sé que soy un monstruo

-No lo eres tan solo estas… indispuesta

No pareció oírla y siguió con aquella perorata que repetía mentalmente todos los días solo que sin percatarse de que era la primera vez en meses que se escuchaba su voz.

-Siempre fui un prodigio para el rey fénix, desde que había sido destronada por su hermano y abandonada por su padre era incapaz de denominarlo de otra manera que su último título, una maldita genio y un arma que podía empuñar desde su trono, fui su mas temible general, su más implacable estratega, su más leal consejera y su más entregada vasalla, todo eso fui yo para él…

Su voz cambió a la de una niña pequeña y susurró – lo que nunca fui y siempre quise ser fue ser tu hija, siempre quise estar en el lugar que ocupaba el "querido Zuzu" el toque irónico al pronunciar aquel apodo no paso desapercibido, la antigua Azula aun se encontraba allí en medio del delirio.

Lágrimas llenas de reproche hacía ella misma corrían libres por las mejillas de Ursa, ella pudo haber impedido todo eso si tan solo lo hubiese visto venir… ¿Acaso realmente había estado tan centrada en su niño? Ella siempre creyó que era una madre justa, consentía un poco más a Zuko porque Ozai era muy estricto con él mientras que era complaciente con Azula.

Era tan obvio… un triste circulo vicioso ¡Que malos padres habían sido los príncipes del fuego!

Y fue así como comprendió que inconscientemente empezó a preferir a uno de los dos hiriendo gravemente a la otra

-Soy el monstruo que deseabas madre porque solo podías verme cuando lo era.

-Un poco de cariño, tan solo un poco de tu cariño ¿Acaso pedía tanto?

-Por supuesto que no cariño susurró su madre, y le acaricio su sedoso cabello.

Una lágrima solitaria rodo por la mejilla de la princesa al sentir aquella caricia pues en ese momento supo que no estaba delante de una alucinación, fue en ese momento en que se quebró y se abalanzó sobre Ursa ambas mujeres se fundieron en un abrazo, no más rencores, no más culpabilidad tan solo ellas dos.

Una suave melodía sonaba de fondo, una madre mecía a su hija cantándole los versos de una triste canción de amor que se aplicaba perfectamente a su situación.

_-Let me love__ you true_

_-let me rescue you_

_-let me bring you where two roads meet_

Y por primera vez en meses Azula durmió tranquila, los demonios la dejaron en paz, una pálida sonrisa adornaba su rostro, los guardias la dejaron en su cama, una última caricia y Ursa partió de ahí pero prometiéndose que volvería todos los días hasta sacarla de el extraño mundo en el que vivía

Zuko esperaba ansioso a su madre en la barca real, bajo a recibirla y le pregunto -¿Y bien, tiene alguna esperanza?

Ursa no contesto de inmediato, veía al horizonte mientras tarareaba una triste canción de amor…

_-Let me love you true_

_-let me rescue you_

_-let me bring you where two roads meet_

una lágrima rodo solitaria por la mejilla de la princesa, _"-sí" pensó aun hay esperanza para ella._

**FIN.**

* * *

Aquí una nueva historia espero que sea de su agrado!!!

No olviden dejar un rewiew!!!


End file.
